headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman 4
"The Case of the Joker's Crime Circus!" is the title to the first story featured in issue #4 of the first ''Batman'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. All stories were written by Bill Finger with artwork by Bob Kane and inks by Jerry Robinson & George Roussos, who also providing the lettering for this issue. They were edited by F.W. Ellsworth. This issue shipped in early Winter, 1941 and carries a cover price of .10 cents per copy. "The Case of the Joker's Crime Circus!" Featured Characters: * Batman, Bruce Wayne Supporting Characters: * Robin, Dick Grayson * Darcey Villains: * Joker * Ajax * Tino Other Characters: Animals: * None Races: * Humans Locations: * The Haunted * Gotham City :* Wayne Manor Items: * Batline * Gotham Gazette newspaper Vehicles: * Joker's getaway car * Yacht Organizations: * Crime circus Miscellaneous: * Acrobatics * Peak physical condition * Smoking "Blackbeard's Crew and the Yacht Society" Featured Characters: * Batman, Bruce Wayne Supporting Characters: * Robin, Dick Grayson Villains: * Blackbeard, Thatch * Pirate henchmen Other Characters: * Cowden * Henry * Elaine * Mister Horn * Paul * Stanley Animals: * Tiger shark Races: * Humans Locations: * Gotham City :* Wayne Manor Items: * Batline * Revolver * Sword Vehicles: * Batplane * Pirate schooner * Yacht Organizations: * Yacht Society Miscellaneous: * Head injuries * Pirate * Smoking "Public Enemy No. 1" Featured Characters: * Batman, Bruce Wayne Supporting Characters: * Robin, Dick Grayson Villains: * Big Costello * Jimmy "Red" McCoy Other Characters: * Augie Davis * Jimmy McCoy's mother * Mister Courtney Animals: * Black cat Locations: * New York :* New York State Penitentiary * Penguin Club Items: * Authenticated News newspaper * Machine gun * New York Daily Times newspaper * New York Tribune newspaper Vehicles: * Automobile Organizations: * Jimmy McCoy's gang * Big Costello's gang Miscellaneous: * 1930s * 1931 * Criminal * Friday the 13th * Gunshot victims * Judge * Prison * Smoking * Thug "Touchdown for Justice" Featured Characters: * Batman, Bruce Wayne Supporting Characters: * Robin, Dick Grayson Villains: * Joe * Stacy Other Characters: * Barton * Stockton * Tim Bannon Animals: * None Races: * Humans Locations: * Gotham City :* 2255 Grand Street :* Jerry's Sport Shop :* Wayne Manor Items: * Machine gun * Pistol Vehicles: * Automobiles Organizations: * Lions football team * Panthers football team Miscellaneous: * Acrobatics * Disguise * Jujutsu * Smoking Notes & Trivia * Batman was created by comic book writer Bill Finger and graphic artist Bob Kane. He first appeared in ''Detective Comics'' #27 in May, 1939. * This issue shipped to retailers on January 15th, 1941. * Canadian cover price is .15 CAD per copy. * Total page count: 68 pages. * Editor Whitney Ellsworth is credited as F.W. Ellsworth in this issue. * Gotham City is first identified by name in this issue. * Beginning with this issue, Batman employs his strict code against killing as well his usage of non-lethal weaponry. In the past, Batman has routinely killed adversaries, and even used a gun. * The newspaper publication known as the Gotham Gazette is introduced in this issue. * This is the first appearance of the Ha-Hacienda, which is the name attributed to any number of the Joker's hide-outs. * "The Case of the Joker's Crime Circus!" takes place two months after the events of ''Batman'' #2. * The Jimmy McCoy flashback scenes from "Public Enemy No. 1" take place in the 1930s. * The Penguin Club, as seen in "Public Enemy No. 1" is not to be confused with the Iceberg Lounge, which is owned by the Batman villain known as the Penguin. The Penguin has not been introduced yet. * Blooper: There is a panel in "Public Enemy No. 1" where the bat emblem from Batman's costume is missing. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *